


a mess of

by Rethira



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: It’s easy enough to catch Julius’ hands. Ludger presses them down against the pillows above Julius’ head and murmurs, “Keep them there."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythLore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythLore/gifts).



> well,

“Today,” Ludger says, “I want you to hold yourself back.” He rubs Julius’ stomach. “Will you do that?”

Julius groans, runs his hands down Ludger’s arms. “Sure,” he agrees, smiling easily. There’s a touch of anticipation in his eyes. “I’ll… I’ll do it.”

Ludger shivers with delight, presses his palm flat against Julius’ chest and says, “You’ll tell me when you’re getting close,” makes it more an order than anything. Julius nods, helplessly, and he’s already hard. It’s easy to just grind a little against him, teasingly, and then lean down to kiss him. Julius’ hands slide into Ludger’s hair and that… that gives Ludger an idea.

It’s easy enough to catch Julius’ hands. Ludger presses them down against the pillows above Julius’ head and murmurs, “Keep them there,” to him. Julius shudders beneath him, and his hips roll up against Ludger’s, but he does as he’s told. He makes a soft noise when Ludger presses a kiss under his jaw, groans when Ludger sucks a mark on to his collarbone. Ludger pets his sides gently, rubbing teasingly here and there at Julius’ ticklish spots and laughing softly when Julius jumps.

Julius’ hands stay clenched on the pillow above his head. He whispers, “Ludger,” when Ludger’s lips brush against his nipple, and Ludger can feel his cock pressing hot and hard against Ludger’s stomach. Ludger smiles against Julius’ chest, kisses more firmly, and rocks himself a little against Julius’ thigh. Julius moans, pressing his head back as he pushes his thigh up against Ludger’s cock.

“Good?” Ludger asks, deliberately letting his breath puff across Julius’ damp skin.

Julius nods, fingers curling and is arms trembling. He still doesn’t move them. “Good,” he confirms, and Ludger sits up over Julius, realigning their cocks and curling a hand around them both. Julius swallows thickly, like he knows what’s coming – Ludger moans softly thinking about it, watching the anticipation on Julius’ face. He can’t help bucking up into the movement of Ludger’s hand, chasing the sensation, and he looks so beautiful as Ludger drives them both closer and closer-

“Hold it for me,” Ludger murmurs, as he shifts back abruptly, leaving Julius bereft; Julius still arches helplessly off the bed a few more times, panting, and that more than his hand on his cock makes Ludger come. He’s sat on Julius’ thighs, and they take the brunt of it.

Julius jerks beneath Ludger again, shuddering and twitching, his cock flushed beautifully red, and he whines, “ _Ludger_ ,” but he doesn’t come. He shakes, but he doesn’t come.

Ludger cups Julius’ flushed and panting face, slides off his thighs and carefully gives him a kiss. Julius is so close now he could come at any moment and Ludger doesn’t want that. “So good,” Ludger tells him, keeping his touches deliberately light. “You’re so good for me.”

Julius pants, stares up at Ludger with slightly dazed eyes and murmurs, “Only for you, Ludger. Only for you.”

Maybe it’s wrong how warm those words make Ludger feel coming from Ludger’s big brother… but they do. Ludger kisses Julius again, harsher than before. He fits his hand against Julius’ jaw, rubbing lightly as they kiss – Julius moans and shudders, trembling, so close _so close_ , and Ludger has to sit up and just watch as Julius fights to get himself back under control.

His cock is leaking – Ludger daren’t touch it. He lifts up Julius’ arms instead, carefully massaging them and asking, “Do they hurt?” Julius shakes his head tightly. He flexes out his fingers, and Ludger kisses the palm of Julius’ hands, one after the other. “Tell me if they start to ache,” Ludger murmurs, lips brushing over Julius’ knuckles before he presses both hands back down above Julius’ head.

“Yeah,” Julius agrees, the word barely a croak. He quivers all over when Ludger rubs his shoulders, groans when Ludger licks his lips. “I-”

“You’d like my mouth, wouldn’t you?” Ludger asks, and Julius nods.

First, Ludger has to clean up the drying mess on Julius’ thighs. The taste of himself is nothing particularly pleasant, but Ludger watches Julius as best he can, and _that_ more than makes up for it. And then there’s Julius’ straining cock, bright and flushed and _aching_ – he looks like he might come at the very first touch of Ludger’s lips.

Ludger pets Julius’ sensitised thighs thoughtfully and says, “Don’t come, Julius. You can do that, can’t you? For me,” and leans forward to drag his tongue up the whole length of it.

Julius practically _howls_. He bucks up so hard from the bed he almost dislodges Ludger, head thrown back and eyes clenched shut. Every inch of him is tense, beautifully so, shaking – but he doesn’t come. Oh, he wants to, Ludger can see how he wants to. But he doesn’t. “My beautiful big brother,” Ludger purrs, “being so good for me,” and it’s so _easy_ to lick him again – Julius sobs through clenched teeth, his cock twitching in Ludger’s mouth. Ludger sucks him slowly, leisurely, for a few breathless moments.

“Too close,” Julius gasps, “Ludger, I’m-”

Ludger sits up quickly, moves back. Julius takes a few harsh breaths, hips thrusting up as if searching for Ludger’s mouth. His cock’s almost purple now, and his balls are drawn up tight; “You did so well,” Ludger says, sliding carefully off the bed and walking around to sit beside Julius’ head. “You’re _doing_ so well.” He strokes Julius’ hair soothingly. Julius whines and turns to nuzzle against Ludger’s bare thigh. “Again?”

Julius huffs out a soft little laugh. “In… in a bit, maybe.”

Ludger hums an agreement. “You can rest your arms now,” he says, and helps Julius carefully stretch them out at his sides. “You want something to drink?” Ludger asks, reaching for the glass of water left on the bedside table.

“Mm.” Julius sits up a little, groaning when the movement jostles him too much. Ludger helps him drink, then lie back down again.

“Hungry?” Ludger checks, but isn’t surprised when Julius declines. For a little longer he just sits by Julius’ head, warm and close, and watching Julius’ breathing even out.

Eventually, Julius licks his lips, and says, “Okay, I’m ready for more.”

This time Ludger braces himself over Julius’ chest – it’s always a little awkward like this, but his cock can just about slip into Julius’ mouth from here. “You can touch me now,” Ludger says, except it’s really more like _please_ touch me now. Julius’ hand on Ludger’s lower back helps Ludger balance, and Ludger rocks slowly, _slowly_ into Julius’ mouth. He groans around Ludger’s cock, licks at what he can reach. Julius looks blissed out already. He moans outright when Ludger says, “I’m going to come on your face,” and leans forward a little to start fucking Julius’ face properly.

Julius whines, his hand pressing encouragingly against Ludger’s back, and it only takes a few thrusts into his mouth before Ludger pulls out and comes, as he’d said, all over Julius’ face. Julius pants and licks his lips. He looks….

“I love you,” Ludger murmurs, leaning down to kiss Julius. He can taste his own come in Julius’ mouth.

“Please,” Julius says, between kisses, “Ludger, I need-”

“Shh, I know.” Ludger gets off the bed again, makes a show of looking for the lube. Julius’s fingers are terribly twisted in the sheets when Ludger clambers back onto the bed with him, and he looks almost beyond desperate and this, _this_ is what Ludger’s wanted. “Just a little longer, Julius,” Ludger tells him. “Just hold on a little longer.”

Ludger’s not cruel; he doesn’t draw out preparing himself. He _does_ make Julius watch, and moan a little bit more than entirely necessary. But the second he says, “I’m ready,” Julius’ hands are on Ludger’s hips and he’s pushing Ludger down, and _oh_ , Ludger always, always forgets how _hot_ Julius feels when they do this, like he’s burning up-

“Oh, oh,” Ludger gasps, whimpers, and Julius is all but sobbing with relief beneath him, still holding on – just for Ludger, _only_ for Ludger – even as his cock sinks inside Ludger. “You’re so…. _Julius_.” Ludger shudders, clenches down on Julius’ cock, and can feel Julius tremble. He must feel _so good_. _So good_.

“Come on me,” Julius begs, and his eyes are bright and his muscles tensed. Ludger curls a hand around his cock and jerks himself off in time with Julius’ stunted thrusts, but it’s slow going – Ludger wants this to _last_. Wants to draw this out.

He leans back, stretches, and commands, “Touch me.” One of Julius’ hands immediately reaches up to pinch at Ludger’s nipple. “Yes,” Ludger groans, “yes, more.” Julius shifts his other hand to Ludger’s cock, covering Ludger’s hand with his own. Ludger thrusts into their combined grasp a few more times, grinding back down against Julius’ cock inside him. It’s almost too much, is too much- Ludger clutches at Julius’ shoulders, shuddering again and collapsing on Julius’ chest.

Julius thrusts up once, and Ludger murmurs, “A little longer, just a little longer.” Julius digs his fingers into Ludger’s hips, visibly fights to hold back. Ludger tiredly sits back up, rocks himself slowly on Julius’ cock – he’s still so sensitive from coming it kind of hurts.

“I can’t,” Julius says, shaking his head, “Ludger, I’m-”

Ludger rolls them over lazily. He wraps his arms around Julius’ neck, pulls him down and murmurs, “Fuck me then,” and Julius pushes Ludger’s legs up and fucks in, once, twice and comes. He’s groaning against Ludger’s ear, low and loud, and there’s so _much_ – his hips keep on making little bucking motions, and the noise is _obscene_ , Julius just coming and coming and coming, shaking and shuddering over Ludger.

“Oh,” Ludger murmurs, “oh you feel so good,” and Julius nods against his shoulder, kisses his neck.

“You too,” Julius says, still making urgent little movements against Ludger, “so good, Ludger. Love you… love you so much.”

Ludger rubs his back, hums in agreement. He presses a little kiss to Julius’ brow. Slowly, Julius collapses on top of him – he’s heavy, but it’s a _nice_ heavy. Kind of like a warm, living blanket. For a while at least, it’s nice to just lie underneath him.

Still, Ludger rolls them onto their sides eventually, making a face as Julius awkwardly slides out of him. It’s very… messy. Julius sighs, and it’s tempting, _very_ tempting to just curl up next to him and go to sleep but- but.

Ludger sits up. “You okay?”

Julius blinks sleepily up at him. “Mm.”

Cute, even with Ludger’s come still drying on his face. Ludger’s legs are shaky as he gets up to go to the bathroom to clean up. He gets a damp washcloth for Julius, and Rollo hops down from the table to try and beg more food from him on the way back.

“Can Rollo come in?” Ludger asks, but it’s useless, Rollo is already in and Julius is clearly more asleep than awake – Ludger stops Rollo from jumping immediately onto the bed, and wakes Julius up with a careful touch to his shoulder. “I’m just going to wash you off, okay?”

“Yeah,” Julius murmurs, leaning into Ludger’s hand. Rollo meows at the foot of the bed, poking his head up over the side, and Julius mumbles, “Hey, Rollo,” which Rollo clearly takes as an invitation.

Ludger huffs as he swipes the washcloth over Julius’ stomach. “You want a drink or anything to eat before bed?” Julius shakes his head, half mashing his face into the pillows. Ludger pets his hair. “Want me to help you to the bathroom?”

“Just come here,” Julius says, tugging Ludger down beside him. Their legs tangle together, and Rollo trots around behind Julius to join them on the pillows. He settles down, purring, beside Julius’ head.

“Kiss me?” Ludger asks.

Julius kisses the corner of Ludger’s mouth, humming softly. “Go to sleep,” he mumbles, and sleepily starts to hum his usual lullaby.

Tucked close to Julius’ chest, it doesn’t take long for Ludger to fall asleep.


End file.
